The Irrevocable
by Prismaa
Summary: A nosy reporter has filmed some of the Volturi’s less human activities. He tries to get more information but is killed, the footage is aired, vampires are exposed and the Volturi falls apart leaving the world in chaos. Mostly B Pov. T for safety’s sake
1. Chapter 1

**The Irrevocable**

Preface – The proposition  
By Prismaa

Jonathan's Pov

This had to be the single most idiotic idea I've ever had, but if it worked, I was going to win the Pulitzer Prize hands down. No one else could ever come close to this scoop. _I've got it in the bag._

Walking behind a tall beautiful girl with dark skin I silently wondered why she was here. Of course, she had been manning the reception of this god forsaken place, but I could clearly tell she wasn't one of the monsters. Her eyes were green for goodness sake, not red like theirs.

She led me through a stone hallway towards a huge double door with round metal handles. The path in front of me was dimly lit to accentuate the paintings on the wall which each had a spotlight directed on them but shedding no light anywhere else.

"This way Mr. Johansen, Master Aro is expecting you." The girl whose name I could not remember held one half of the door open for me, nodding her head in the direction she wanted me to move. I glanced her over once more, _it's a pity she's here really, she seems like a nice girl,_ before walking through the door and into the circular room ahead.

I looked around the room; there wasn't much in it except for three large throne like chairs which held three of _them_, probably the leaders. At their sides stood a few others but I didn't even look at them, only focusing on the man sitting in the middle chair. His hair was pitch black and his milky red eyes set him apart from the others. Was he blind? He waved me forward and held out his hand, I courteously shook it and stepped back down. _No, he's definitely not blind, not with the way he's looking at me now._

I realized I was staring at him, _get it together Jonathan, do what you came here to do._ I moved myself so that I stood in front of the three men, gave each of them a nod and then started my speech.

"I want an interview with whoever is in charge."

The three men stared at me in disbelief, and then they chaired glances among each other before staring back at me.

"And what do you plan on doing with that interview, Jonathan?" the man in the middle asked.

_What, why, how did he know my first name? I only gave my last name to that girl in the front desk._ I stared at him a few seconds more and slowly noticed his eyes getting darker, probably not a good sign.

"I have footage of you murdering innocent people, and of stuff I really don't know myself what it's trying to portray but I know it's not normal! If you just give me an interview telling me everything I'll publish it but keep your names and identities out of it, of course.

"Of course." The man answered.

"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name?" He was trying to be slippery, I could tell. I've been in these kinds of situations enough times to see when someone wasn't up for the chat I wanted to have with them. _You won't fool me old man._

"Oh, where's my manners. I'm Aro Volturi and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius", he said, pointing to his left and right. His hand was as white as his face, but it seemed as though I could see through it completely.

I felt a shiver running down my spine, I did not want to stay here for longer than necessary so I decided to push on a little harder. I really wanted my story. _Well, it is some story…_

"So, Aro, why do you keep killing people? Are you some kind of assassin?"

He smiled at me, as if the very thought of him killing someone for money was hilarious.

"Look around you Jonathan, there's more beings in this castle than you can imagine, and everyone needs to eat."

_E….Eat? Oh shit, what kind of sick place is this?_ "O… yeah, sure…"

"Jane here is quite hungry actually; she was out the last time we brought in takeout." He pointed at a young girl with shoulder length dark hair. She could probably look like an angel but not now, her burgundy eyes smoldered with some kind of intense passion I couldn't identify.

Did he just mean what I thought he did? She couldn't eat me, could she? She was just a kid… A kid who looked remarkably like the one I caught on camera a few weeks ago. _Shit._

"You can't kill me. I've made sure of that." I moved my eyes back to Aro and tried to look composed, even though my voice gave me away.

"You have, have you?" Aro said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, if I'm not back in touch with everyone within two days the videos will be aired all around the world. Every major network has a copy on their desk with clear directions on them." That was theoretically true, the trivial detail that none of the producers had actually agreed to air it was just a minor setback. They hadn't seen the tape yet though, I didn't want them to steal my story before I had this interview.

"I know Jonathan. I also know that they probably won't even give the tape a look over when you don't get back in touch with them. They seemed to think you were a bit of a nuisance, didn't they?"

"Eh… Um.. No?" _How the hell did he know that?_

"You can stop pretending Jonathan, there's no use. I know everything about your short and miserable life, and now, you'll give it to Jane." He gave the girl a nod and looked back at me smiling, as if to see if I was going to put up a fight.

The little girl skipped over to me and grinned at me before she grabbed my collar and pulled me down to her level.

"You're such a naughty boy Jonathan. Did you really think you could walk in here and live to tell the tale? Especially when you threaten to show the world what we are?" She snickered and leaned my head to the side. Her hands were ice cold and I could feel the strength she possessed even if she undoubtedly only used a fraction of it.

I'd always known my inquisitive side would be the death of me, I'd just hoped it wouldn't be for another fifty years or so.

"What are you?"

My question stopped her lips two inches from my throat as she slowly whispered, "Vampires, silly. What did you think?" I felt her teeth sink into my neck before I could utter another sound.

* * *

**AN.** Well, the rest of the story is going to be in Bella's pov, not sure yet if someone else will get a go at it as well. It's up to you guys I guess.  
Yes, the producers of the networks thought Jonathan was being annoying, but do you really think they'll just throw a tape away that someone has handed them while saying something like "if I'm not back in two days, watch and air this because then something's happened to me." ?  
Yep, people don't get to those positions without a pinch of curiosity.

**Like it, hate it? Show it in a review. I promise it'll make me happy no matter what you write.**


	2. chapter one isle esme

**The Irrevocable**  
Chapter One – Isle Esme  
By Prismaa

Disclaimer: I don't even own the car I drive, why should Twilight be any different?

I lay on the beach with a part of my family watching the glittering waves roll up towards us in even intervals over the white smooth sand. It had been a good idea to go here, we all needed a break from, well, from everything. School was utterly boring when you had been through it a few times and the constant clouds did get to you after a while. Yes, lying here in the sun was the perfect way to spend the week off school. Not to mention it got everyone together again, Renesmee and Jake had been doing well by themselves, but I still missed my little girl when she was away at college.

"Um, Honey?" Edwards voice brought me back from my thoughts and I turned my head to him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Don't panic, but Nessie have a shark out there."

I whipped my head in the direction of the ocean only to see my one and only daughter holding a full-size live shark above her head. Her bronze colored hair draped down her shoulders like a curtain and she smiled triumphantly at Jasper who looked slightly disappointed. He held a big fish of some sort in his hands too, but it was nowhere near the size of Nessie's shark.

"Look at this one, this have to be the biggest one!" Emmett all but yelled as he appeared out of the waves to the right of Jasper with a dolphin in his hands. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle when Jake popped up holding a more standard size fish in his hands.

"What on earth are they doing? That's disgusting!" Rosalie's voice showed just how repulsive she thought it was. Poor Emmett, she probably wouldn't touch him for the rest of the week.

"They made a bet; whoever catches the biggest fish gets to drive for a whole month when they get home." Edward said.

"Well, I guess Nessie won it then? I'm so proud of her." Esme's voice was filled with love as she watched her granddaughter hold the unexpectedly blissful looking shark.

I shook my head at Emmet and yelled, "You do know that's not a fish you're holding, right?"

The look on his face was priceless as he stared at me with a baffled expression, apparently waiting for more information.

"It's a mammal, Emmett…" I sighed and nodded my head when he shook his in denial.

"Yes, it is. I promise." He muttered something under his breath and carefully let the animal go, shrugging his shoulders and turned to Jake with a huge grin on his face, "Well, it was still larger than yours!"

"But mine's still a fish, so yours don't count!" Jake said in a defensive tone, clearly unhappy with the fact that he had the smallest fish by far.

The rest of the boys let their fishes go and they hurried away from the pale beings that had picked them up as if their lives depended on it. I watched Nessie put her shark down in the water with awe, the shark stayed at her side, swimming contentedly and quite protectively around her, not allowing anyone to get near her.

"Nessie, what did you do to that shark?" Jake said with hurt in is voice, he wasn't used to not being able to be near her.

"I don't know, I just showed her some happy things to keep her calm when I held her." She scrunched her nose, "Guess she's here to stay now." She smiled at Jake and put a hand on the shark, making it widen its circle around the two of them.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Edward purred in my ear. I turned my gaze to him and met his smoldering eyes. Oh how I love those eyes… He held out a hand for me and I quickly took it, getting to my feet to stand in front of him.

"She is. She must have a beautiful family." I mused, taking my free hand to stroke his cheek while I stepped even closer.

"Her mother is breathtaking." I felt a spark of electricity flowing through us at his words; the feeling was still as strong as it had been the first time it occurred all those years ago. I smirked at him and said, "Good thing you don't need to breathe then." I quickly jumped out of the way as he tried to catch me in a hug, ripping my hand out of his and dodging his arm as he turned around to see where I went.

"Catch me if you can!" I squealed and let out an exited shriek before taking off along the shoreline, Edward hot on my tail.

***

"I'm really going to miss this place."

Everyone agreed with Esme as we continued to pack for the journey home to Ketchikan, Alaska. It was really nice to be together with the whole family around the clock but a week was plenty, at least enough of Emmett and Jasper trying to beat each other at every game possible. However, a week was never enough to be with my daughter. I was thrilled that they had agreed to stay for a few weeks with us before they went back to New Hampshire and their college education. Edward had been in a state of pure bliss when he learned that his daughter was going to get her first college degree from Dartmouth, and, well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't equally happy. I just kept my emotions from being all over the place, unlike what I could say for some of the other members of this family.

The boys ran back and forth between the boat and the house with the bags as we finished packing.

"I hope my dress has been finished. Of course I would know that if I could see my future, but since Jake will be there when we get home I can't see anything. Oh, wouldn't it be amazing if there were such at thing like a cell phone? But wait, there is! Now, I wonder why there's none on this island." Alice said with a mocking tone as she took a last glance over the kitchen to make sure nothing was left behind.

"Alice, this has been a nice break from the outside world and you have enjoyed it, I know that because this is actually the first time you've mentioned it." Carlisle reprimanded and walked out the door with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm not used to not knowing… stuff. I want to know!" She complained as I giggled at her impatience. She was always so eager, but then again, she wouldn't be Alice if she wasn't.

We walked down to the boat together, swinging our entwined hands between us, just enjoying the moment of tranquility. The sun was setting and the ocean was almost flat as a mirror, mimicking the sunset perfectly. The golden rays hit our bodies and were sent flying in mixed directions, illuminating everything around us.

I sat down beside Edward and put my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. We watched in silence as Carlisle got the motor going and carefully maneuvered the boat out from the dock. I let out a small sigh of contentment and closed my eyes. It was times like this I wished I could still let the rocky motion of the boat ease me to sleep.

***

As I walked into the white mansion I saw the message light on the phone flashing. That's odd. Almost no one ever called here, and those who did knew we'd been away this past week. I waited till everyone else had entered and pressed the button.

"You have four hundred and seventy two messages." I stared at Carlisle, as did everyone else. He merely shook his head as to tell us he had no idea who it was.

"Message one, Friday at twelve twenty two. Hello, this is Gianna calling. Master Aro would like to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Message two, Friday at twelve twenty five. This is Gianna, it is an urgent matter so please call back as soon as you get this."

"Message three, Friday at twelve twenty six. Hello my friend, this is Aro, we have a little situation on our hands, call me back. Preferably right away."

"Message four, Friday at twelve twen…" Everyone turned to star at Rosalie as she took her finger from the erase button.

"What? Don't tell me you wanted to listen to fourhundred-something messages of that?" she said with a bored voice. At that, the phone rang making everyone stare at it instead. Carlisle cleared his throat and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, we just got back… No, we've not even been in the country! No, We didn't bring our cell phones. Why? We wanted some peace and quiet. Yes, she's here." He shook his head and handed the phone to Alice whom for a second looked mortified but quickly composed herself and took the phone from him.

"Hello? Yes, it's me… Well, how the hell was I supposed to know?! I was on vacation! Yes, of course I would have called you if I knew. No, I didn't. Yes, I'll call you if I see something. Yes, anything at all. Yes, anytime at all. Aro! I'll call you, period." She gave out an exasperated sigh and sat down on the floor.

"Apparently someone's been threatening to reveal us to the world. A reporter of some sorts. He has video of some of the guards doing stuff that no human could ever do." She shook her head and stared at her hands.

"Where is the reporter now?" Carlisle asked, voicing what I think we all were thinking.

"Well, his blood is inside Jane and his body, I don't know." She said with a sad voice.

"But, that's good? Right? He can't show the movie to anyone if he's dead?" We all looked at Emmett in disbelief as he nodded to himself.

"No Emmet, he had already given the video to all of the major news stations around the world. Apparently he had given directions that if he didn't get back to them within two days they should air it…"

"Oh. So… When is the deadline?" We all stared back at Alice, awaiting the answer but she merely shook her head, Edward tensed next to me.

"Today? Are you sure?" He asked her, kneeing down beside her as if it would help the matter.

"Yes, but the producer's haven made a decision yet, they haven't watched the video. They will watch it soon though; I can see some of them wanting to.

I looked around me, everyone seemed stunned by the news. If this got out… Who knew what would happen? This world functioned well when it was hidden away, and it probably worked best that way too.

"What can we do?" I asked Alice, hoping for some kind of wonder solution that could make this problem go away.

"We wait, it won't be long now."

* * *

**AN.** Yes, some fluff, a shark and some phone calls.  
Questions?  
**I love reviews, they make me happy. I like to be happy. :)**


	3. chapter two the desicion

**The Irrevocable**  
Chapter Two – The Decision  
By Prismaa

Disclaimer: I don't even own my bed, why should Twilight be any different?

"Do I really have to go?" Emmett's voice boomed all the way through the house making everyone besides himself smile at what was going on.

"Yes Emmet, they're not in school here but you are." Esme said for the umpteenth time, her face wore a smile as well but I could clearly tell she wasn't far from bawling at him.

"But I never get to play with Nessie anymore, I miss her!" He tried to look as miserable as possible, hoping –no doubt- that Esme's defense would falter and let him stay home from school the next few weeks.

"I'll be here when you get back Em, now, go to school and try to learn something for a change." Renesmee smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder to reassure the big teddy bear in front of her. She was used to this by now; he never wanted to leave her if there was even the smallest amount of a chance that he didn't have to. Why I didn't know, she was perfectly able to take care of herself and she had Jake who could serve both as someone to talk to and a guard dog if she ever needed one.

Emmett's shoulders sunk as he let out a theatrical sigh and walked out the entrance towards Rosalie's candy apple red Mercedes sedan. He got in with some kind of natural grace a man that size shouldn't posses and the car departed down the driveway.

"I'll miss you today sweetie, have fun, okay?" I put my hands in Renesmee's and let her submerge me with images of her and Jake doing harmless things a mother would consent to. She was always considerate enough not to show the rest of the family any of the more… Delicate things they probably did when they were unaccompanied._ Ugh, I do not need to think about that._ I smiled at her and gave her a hug before I walked out to my husband's car, why he never bought anything other than silver Volvos was beyond me. I slid into the passenger seat and turned to face Alice and Jasper in the back.

"Anything new?" I directed at Alice. Of course, I knew that if there was anything new she would have told us, but it was always nice to ask.

"Nothing more than the fact that Austen is going to try to ask you out at PE, yet again." She said, her eyes tingling with amusement as she started bouncing up and down in her seat. From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward go rigid, grabbing the steering wheel as if his existence depended on it. I gave Alice a faint smile, silently cursing her and Emmett for the fact that they actually seemed to enjoy this daily torture of mine. Since when did a few 'no' equal a 'yes'? He never stopped. Sure, he was attractive, but he had nothing on Edward and he was so full of himself, completely sure that I would pick him. If only he knew I was a wedded mother whose daughter was already seventeen. That would probably scare him off. Too bad I can't tell him that when he's hovering around me.

"Alice, can't you just please tell me what to say so that he gives up?" I begged her, blinking my eyes and tried to give her that puppy dog look that always worked when she did it to me.

"Nope, this is too much fun!" She said and started laughing at the growl that erupted from my chest. Jasper sent me a sympathetic look and a wave of happiness to make up for his wife's sense of humor, or lack of. It helped a little but I was still not pleased when I stepped out of the car and made my way to the first class of the day; physical education, or as I liked to call it; my living nightmare.

Edward followed me to the changing room doors and gave me a hug before he left. He had learned that there was nothing he could say to make me content at this time of day so he simply tried to comfort me with his body. It worked. I watched his back disappear round a corner, took a deep breath and walked into the girl's locker room.

I could hear the other girls whisper about me as usual. It always made me uncomfortable to know what they thought about me. Rosalie and Alice had tried on numerous occasions to get me to understand that the girls were just envious after I voiced my feelings to them, but It didn't help.

"Look, she's so _thin_. It's not even pretty. I mean, why _Edward's_ with her I'll never know."

"Yeah, it's like, we all know she's had surgery done, why not just own up?"

On and on they went. If they only knew what I'd gone trough to end up looking like this. A surgery would be a walk in the park. I shook out my hair and let the mahogany locks sway down my back before I fastened them in a ponytail and tied my shoes on. As I sat hunched down I could see a pair of feet stopping right before me, one foot impatiently tapping the floor as I turned my gaze up to face the girl in front of me.

"Yes?" I said with a low voice. No need to draw more interest than necessary.

"Where did you get your work done?" the girl in front of me asked with a snobbish expression on her face.

"What work?" I asked, playing indifferent.

"Duh, all of you guys look, well, you look _okay_, so I just want to know who did the surgery. Or do you not want to tell because then _someone else_ would look good too?" she said and crocked an eyebrow, winking at her girlfriends to her left.

"I haven't had anything done, just eating right and exorcise is enough for all of us." I stuck to the explanation I'd already said too many times to count before turning on my heels and walking out to the sports hall.

"Well, that's just rude." I could hear the other girls hum in agreement before I started running around the track to warm up. Not that I needed to, but it felt right.

"Hi Bella!" Austen's voice came from my right; I hadn't even noticed him running up behind me.

"Hi Austen." I picked up my pace and saw him fighting to keep up. Why did he even bother?

"So, I was wondering, there's this new restaurant down at the docks and they serve a killer stake apparently, do you want to go with me and check it out?" his blue eyes shone with the hope he apparently felt but it quickly vanished when I shook my head.

"Why not?" He continued to press on.

Um. Why not? Let's see, I'm married, I want to spend time with my daughter before she goes back to college and I can't eat human food. Yes, human. I'm a vampire you see. I sighed and looked him right in the eyes, trying to get the message across with the bitter look I gave him, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, okay. But I'm sure there's other stuff to eat as well."

"No thanks Austin, I've already got a boyfriend." He stumbled but managed to keep right side up and came sprinting back up to me.

"Well, we wouldn't need to put a name on what we have, we could just enjoy ourselves." He gave me a smile I'm sure he thought was alluring, but it merely grossed me out, making me run faster still.

"Okay everybody, today we'll play tennis in pairs. The one you are closest to at this precise moment is your partner for the next five classes." The teacher shouted. I took a quick look around only to find Austin standing next to me. _Perfect._

***

I walked into the crowded cafeteria and followed the queue to get my props. It really was a waste of food but it didn't matter. It would keep unnecessary questions away. I didn't need to look at the table in the far corner to know it was vacant. It always was. No one dared to sit at the table that belonged to the Cullen's. I smiled to myself as I remembered that it had been the same thing back at Forks as well when I was still human. It was my turn in line so I quickly pointed at one of the things in front of me, not bothering to look what it was. I wasn't going to eat it anyways. I paid for my food and walked over to our table while trying to disregard the stares from the male population of this school.

I could smell him before I saw him, but that's because I kept my eyes on the table to avoid any stares from the humans.

"Hi honey." Edward kissed me on the top of my head and sat down next to me, "How is your day so far?" He grinned at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Edward Cullen, you heard what happened at PE, didn't you? And you didn't even come to rescue me?" I said to him with an accusing tone. This was not fair. Most of the girls at this school were too self conscious to even think about speaking to him but most of the guys here had some kind of god complex which allowed them to ask us girls out pretty much every minute of every day.

"It's just tennis Bella… And see it from the bright side; you can't hurt him like you hurt Mike Newton in badminton, remember?" I growled at him as he started laughing, clearly enjoying making my day even worse.

"You're supposed to be on _her _side Eddie, haven't you learned that much by now?" I gave Emmett a smile and a small thank you. '_See Edward, some know how to behave around ladies._' I though while I removed my shield, allowing him to hear it. He stared back at me with a puzzled expression. I didn't let him in my mind very often so he seemed to realize I was not in the mood to be joked with when it came to that particular subject.

"Sorry hon. I know you don't like it when they do that but you just look so adorable when you're mad." He took my hand and stared right into my eyes, "Can you _ever _forgive me?" I felt my eyes glaze over and a silly smile appear on my lips. Darn his dazzling skills. He always won when he pulled that card.

"_Okay…_" I must have sounded like I was on cloud nine because the rest of the family started laughing as they sat down at the table.

"Really Bella, you shouldn't let him get away that easily." Rosalie said with a mock grin on her face. "Let him work for it a bit, it's more entertaining that way and then you…" Alice let out a small gasp as her eyes stared out into nothingness, cutting Rose off and making us look at her instead.

"What is it Alice, is there something wrong?" Jasper was clearly concerned; he put his arms around his wife and held her close as she slowly blinked out of it, turning to stare at Edward.

"Oh no… That's not good." He said as his arms twisted around my waist.

Alice just continued to stare at Edward whom nodded and gave her his cell phone. She dialed a number and spoke in a quick hushed tone, "Hi, Carlisle, It's me. I've Seen what's going to happen. No, it's not good. No, I haven't called him yet, yes, I'll call him right away. Bye." She got up from her seat and started dialing a different number as she walked through the door to the green areas behind the cafeteria.

"What? I'm sure you two don't realize this, but we can't read minds nor se the future so, please, _do_ enlighten us as to what is going to happen." Rose's voice was harsh, but I could see in her eyes that she was as worried as the rest of us.

Edward cleared his throat, "The network producers had a telephone conference. They were curious about why someone would go through so much trouble and then more than curious about the fact that the guy never did show up again. They watched the tape…"

"Oh no…" My voice was faint and I closed my eyes to try to stop the room from spinning, "what did they decide?" I looked up and locked eyes with Edward.

"They were obviously shocked and at first they thought it was a faked video, but they had someone check the tape for them and they were promised it had not been tampered with." He shook his head and continued, "They've decided to air it, starting tonight at prime time."

I stared back at him as he stood up, holding his hand out for me to take. My hand was shaking as I joined him at his side and the others came up behind us as we walked out towards the parking lot and our cars. Alice was already inside the Volvo so the rest of us quickly scrambled into the cars as well. We rode in silence home and sat down in front of our flat screen, waiting for the evening news to come on.

Carlisle and Esme got home about one hour after us and they were quickly filled in with all the details. They too sat down beside us and waited until the intro to the news show appeared on the screen. A female news reader with brown hair and dull eyes said "Good evening", and then continued to tell us exactly why it wasn't.

* * *

**AN/** If you notice that I make the same grammar (or spelling) mistake over and over again, please tell me. English is not my first language but I try my best.  
Questions about the chapter or just plain curious? Go ahead and ask.

**I appreciate everyone's review, please do continue writing them.  
**/Prismaa


	4. chapter three monsters

**The Irrevocable**  
Chapter Three – Monsters  
By Prismaa

Disclaimer: I don't even own the chair I'm sitting on, why should Twilight be any different?

"This following clip is not fake, no special effects has been added nor any other commentary than the original that was sent here with it. Due to some very graphic context; we strongly advice children to leave the room." The woman on the screen looked slightly nervous, if it was because she had seen the clip and didn't want to see it again, or because she hadn't seen it and wasn't sure what to expect, I didn't know. I took a quick glance around the room and felt Edward squeeze my hand meanwhile Jasper tried to calm everybody with wave after wave of tranquility.

The screen changed into another studio-like setup and a young man in his lower twenties appeared in front of the camera, "Hello, my name is Jonathan Johansen and what I'm about to show you was supposed to be my big breakthrough as a reporter. If you see this, well, then it's not." He gave a faint smile and continued, "I've been watching some peculiar things happening in and around the little town of Volterra in Italy. I cannot explain with fact what it is but I can show you and let you make your own conclusions. Mine is a bit radical, to say the least." The image changed to a view just outside of the Volturi's castle where a rather big group of humans were led through a portal as the voiceover said, "Seems a little late for a grand tour of this castle, don't you think? Well, that's because it is. I've seen hundreds upon hundreds of people wandering into that castle for the past months… I've only seen this leaving." The picture changed into some kind of night vision shot of dead bodies being loaded onto an enclosed truck that slowly drove off through the night. "I'm sorry to say I couldn't track that truck with my remote controlled camera, so I have no idea where all of those bodies are." The shot changed back to the reporter as he shook his head with sad eyes, "I've got two other clips that I will show with no commentary on them, because, well… I really don't think they need it." The TV screen changed once again back to Volterra's mysterious streets, showing a small girl hold a much larger boy pressed against a wall as she stood on her toes. You could hear the boy screaming for a short second as she pulled him close and bit down on his neck. The girl dropped the body and walked away with a smile on her face, her read eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"Jane…" Carlisle whispered quietly, shaking his head back and forth while squeezing Esme's hand.

"Yeah, she's never real subtle, is she?" Emmett said, gaining our frustrated looks.

"Em, this is hardly the ti…" His wife started before everyone hushed her as the next images came onto the screen. It showed a car of some sorts parked in the way of the truck that apparently took care of the bodies. A huge cloaked person –Felix no doubt- plainly lifted the car up and put it down when the truck had passed. The reporter appeared once again with a rather eager look on his features, "I'm going to ask for an interview with the leaders of this… clan of some sorts. This tape is my 'get out of jail free card'" he smirked, "so I'm hoping this won't be aired, if it is… Well, then it didn't go as I had planed… If you watch this; I'm most likely dead." The last screen flickered to black and back so quickly that a human would have to pause the tape to see the text written there before it changed back to the female newsreader that looked like she had been running her hands through her hair for the last few minutes. "I'm sad to say that no one has heard anything from Jonathan Johansen since he left this tape with us. We do not know if he's alive or where he is, but the search is undergoing in various parts of Italy."

"Did that text just say what I thought it said?" I asked, my voice shaking badly as I leaned in towards Edward for support.

"I think so… If you saw what I saw." Emmett said, clearly not decided on whether or not to try to lighten the mood. As on queue Edward shook his head towards Emmet whom merely sighed and scuffled closer to Rose.

"Do you think a human would see that?" I asked Jacob, hoping with all of my dead heart that he would say no, but of course he didn't, "I couldn't read it, but I saw that there was something there. Folks that are paying attention will notice, and if they're curious they might just try to pause it at the right moment. What did it say?" he asked, turning to my daughter whom put her hand on his cheek and showed him the text.

**I know what they are**

**Vampires**

***

"The number one searched for topic tonight on Google is vampires." Alice shouted from downstairs. So much for hoping no one would notice. Of course, it only took one to notice it and then call all of his or her friends for the truth to start spreading like wildfire. I turned to my husband and let my guard down, '_Edward, I'm worried. What if someone suspects us_?'

"They might… We'll just have to keep close watch on whatever we do; I actually think we have to eat at lunch today." I stared at him and hoped that he was joking; I did not enjoy eating human food. Apparently neither did the others as they all stormed into our room to gawk at him.

"Do we really have to?" Rosalie protested. Her eyes were pleading with everyone to let her off the hook.

"Yes, we all have to." Alice stated. "The ones in school today will keep close attention to us; they know there's something off.

"Do we really have to go?" Emmett asked, repeating his question from the day before only adding 'us' instead of just him. I couldn't help but let out a giggle and everyone turned to me with a weird look on their faces, "Has she finally gone mad? It took long enough." Rose said, raising her eyebrows and leaned in for a closer inspection.

"No, it's just that he said the exact same thing yesterday. One would think he only wants out of school." I shot back, eyeing Emmett closely as he started to fidget and look down to the floorboards.

"Well, it is kind of dreary…" He trailed of as everyone started laughing at him. Leave it to Emmett to think about school in that sense when we had a somewhat bigger dilemma on our hands.

Carlisle entered the room and spoke with clear authority ringing in his voice, "You will all go to school, the only ones staying at home are Jake and Nessie since they don't go here." He put up a hand to stop the protests before they even started, "No, you need to keep up appearances. End of discussion." He walked out of the door and we all stared at each other.

"Okay, we all need to be on our best behavior," Edward gave Emmett a strict glance "and we need to move now if we're not going to be late."

Everyone stormed off to get ready and I turned to my husband as he leaned in and let his soft lips touch mine. I tilt towards him to deepen the kiss and his hands slowly found their way up through my hair, pulling me closer.

"Come on lovebirds, didn't you just say that we needed to get going or else we would be late?" Emmett's voice boomed through the house from the downstairs. I sighed and stood up, walking down to the car with Edward by my side.

We arrived at school together as usual and parked our cars side by side. The fact that our cars stood out like a sore thumb was obvious, but I had never been aware of so many people staring like they did today. They weren't staring at the cars either, but at us.

"They're not persuaded. They've all noticed our eyes obviously, and before last night they've just waved it away as one strange coincidence, now however, they're not sure what to think." Edward whispered to fast and low for human ears to catch, it seems that we all had been thinking the same thing.

"Just act human." He continued as we all walked our different ways to class. I walked towards gym as usual but I could not shrug the feeling of that something horrific about to happen from my mind.

No girls approached me in the changing room today, though they all stared at me while I changed as customary. I'd gotten used to it by now, but it still made me uncomfortable that someone was watching me change clothes, even if it was only girls in here. I finished changing as fast as I could without making it seem too swift and jogged out to the track to start for the warm up.

To my surprise Austen never joined me. One good thing about this whole mess I thought as I smiled to myself. The coach blew his whistle to bring us all in. I noticed there weren't a lot of us here today, barely half the class was present and I suddenly got the feeling that the rest of the classes in the school had about the same number of attendants.

"I guess you've all heard the… news?" The coach asked, watching for our reaction. The class nodded and I joined in a second after, trying not to put any attention on myself.

"Good. Then I guess you understand why the school had decided to reschedule the tennis lessons we were supposed to have in favor for some self defense lessons." At this a man entered from the boys' locker room and walked over to us. He was a big man, no questions there, and he looked strong, but not strong enough. He introduced himself as Jason and told us he was a police officer, or rather one that trained the other police officers. He told us that he would teach us how to protect ourselves and that when he was finished with us the vampires was going to run screaming from us.

I stared at him. Was he serious? Did he really think that a mere human may possibly stand a chance against one of us? I could kill everyone in here in my sleep, if I was able to sleep that is. I shook my head in disbelief, this guy was a joke. He saw me looking at him and probably assumed I was scared as he pointed to me and whispered what my name was to the coach. After receiving my name he said, "Bella, you don't have to worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

I just nodded and waited for the lesson to start. This could be entertaining at least. Jason asked for volunteers and I wasn't surprised when Austen quickly stood up offering his services. Just as the trainer was about to show us another move on how to bring our attacker down to the ground the double doors opened with a huge boom, making everyone jump to their feet as Alice stormed in, moving slightly faster than she should do if she wanted to stay inconspicuous.

"Stop!" she yelled, stopping Jason holding Austen a few inches from the ground he was supposed to crash into. She stopped dead in her tracks as she realized what she'd done. I got up and walked as casual as I could towards her and asked, "What is it Alice, what was going to happen?" not bothering to keep my voice lower than human ears could detect. They were bound to ask, well, not the same question, but something like it, anyways.

She looked around, meeting all the eyes in the room and shrugged her shoulders before she answered, "Austen was going to start bleeding after that fall, and he would sit down next to you practically _shoving_ it in your face…" She looked down, "You wouldn't be able to resist…"

"Oh…" I felt my knees weaken so I sat down, holding my head in my hands for a while before I looked back up. Everyone was still staring at us, well, that was to be expected really.

"Eh… Bella? I think we should leave. _Now._" Alice looked worried as Jason walked towards her with a bewildered expression on his face. He stopped a few feet from her and tilted his head slightly to the side, "How did you move so fast?"

"Um… I'm a really good runner?" She said, taking one step back as he took one towards her.

"No, that's not it. Tell me how." He said in a threatening voice, taking one step closer again.

Too fast for any of the humans to really see how he got there, Jasper ran in front of her like a shield. His eyes were pitch black and I could hear the low growling sounds erupting from his chest, too faint for human ears to catch.

"You. Will. _Not_. Threaten. My. _Wife_." He said, showing his teeth and letting a louder growl out for the humans to hear.

Everyone went silent, apparently waiting for our next move. I got up again and walked over to the coach only to have him back up against a wall as I approached. I sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you, so don't worry, but I do think I want to be excused from the rest of the lesson today, if that's okay?" I put on my most radiant smile but it didn't work as I intended, he merely nodded and pointed towards the door.

I heard gasps and shuffling as the students tried to move away from whatever startled them. I smiled again as I felt Edwards hand take mine and turn me around. His golden eyes meet mine and I could feel his anxiety as he kissed my forehead and led me out of the gym. The others were already waiting by the cars with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Well, they know now. There was an almost incident in gym." Edward said before he leaned back on his car, pulling me to stand in between his legs with his arms around my waist.

"What should we do? Should we go home or stay here?" Rosalie asked. We all turned to Alice who took the hint and closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "Its best if we stay here now, if we leave and come back tomorrow it's going to be too late to gain any trust. They're going to try to kill us – un successfully of course – in more ways than I ever thought possible." She mused, "No, we should stay here. Act… Um… Not human, but not too vampire-ish either?" She nodded to herself and turned to us, "Can you do that?" We nodded in agreement and she lit up like a Christmas tree before she turned around and walked back to her class.

"Should I go back to my class as well?" I asked timidly, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes, do that. I can come with you if you want?" I smiled at my husband, '_No, I think it's better if I do it alone. You might just scare them even more._' He nodded to my thoughts and left with the others after giving me one last hug.

I walked back to the gym and stopped outside the double doors that Alice had crashed through earlier. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, determined to wait for some kind of response before I would open it. I could hear hushed voices whispering on the other side of the room and a pair of footsteps that echoed through it on their way to where I was standing. Jason slowly opened the door and froze. I could hear his heart speed up as I smiled at him and said, "May I come back to class now?" He stared at me for a few seconds longer before nodding, apparently convinced that I was not about to kill him, and let me in.

"Why did you let that_ thing_ in?!" One of the girls shrieked as she scooted closer to a boy next to her.

"After what you've seen, you still think that a couple of doors and a little man will stop me if I really want in?" I asked her with raised eyebrows. I made sure to keep my voice light and a smile on my face though, no need to scare them too much.

"I'm not so little…" Jason muttered as he stopped beside me.

"Yes you are," I smiled at him, "I may look small, but I'm stronger than you." I could almost hear the wheels in his head work when he stared back at me and said, "I doubt it."

"Eh, man, perhaps you shouldn't make her angry…?" a boy said with a nervous voice. I smiled at him to let him know he had nothing to fear but he still looked fairly scared.

"Jason, I _am_ stronger than you, I'm _faster_ than you and I'm _older_ than you. Respect your elders." I added with a smirk. I've always wanted to say that to someone like him.

He stared at me like he highly doubted that I was telling the truth, "You cannot be older than me, you don't look older than seventeen, maybe eighteen but that would be pushing it." I took my time to look everyone in the eyes before I faced him, "I was eighteen when I died, so judging by appearance you're right." I could hear gasps from around the room as they tried to take it all in.

"So… you're dead?" Austin spoke up, looking at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, it depends on what you consider dead. If you think that a heartbeat is what defines life, then I'm dead. But as you can see I'm standing here before you, very much… alive, I would say."

"But… that's confusing!" I smiled at him, "Yes it is."

The mood seemed to lighten an inch or two because everyone visibly relaxed. I could feel a wave of calm hit me as well and I sent an appreciative feeling back to Jasper, wherever he was.

"How old are you then?" Austin asked.

"I…" I smiled apologetic as I quickly did the math in my head, "I'm not that old, I have lived eighteen human years and seventeen like this, so I guess I'm thirty five." Ugh, I _was_ old.

"How old are the others?" a boy in the far back asked.

"Well, they're all quite a bit older than me, Emmett and Rose are close to one hundred and ten now and Jasper is around one hundred and eighty. Alice and Edward are both around one hundred and twenty." They stared at me with eyes as big as saucers.

"So… how did you die?" A girl piped up, looking at me shyly.

"I died while giving birth to mine and Edward's daughter." I replied and watched the girl scrunch her brows together. Austen looked down at the floor in defeat.

"But wasn't he a… A vampire already?" she said in a shaky voice.

I smiled at her; it was probably hard to believe someone actually married a vampire out of free will. "Yes. That's why we thought we didn't need birth control. Boy were we wrong." I said with a laugh. Some of the boys joined in and soon most of the people in the room were laughing and trying to catch their breaths.

"What happened to her, your daughter?" The girl asked again.

"She's at home right now but she's recently started college at Dartmouth."

"Oh, you must be very proud of her…" she said.

"We all are. She's our angel." I said in a dreamy voice. She really was our angel, what ever would we do without her? She brought so much light into our lives, and everyone loved her more than they loved themselves. I snapped out of my dreams as the trainer, Jason, started talking.

"So, since you've not killed us yet I'm guessing you won't do it today?" he said in a hopeful voice.

I glared at him and snorted, "We don't kill humans." I turned to the students, "Please try to remember this; our eyes tells you a lot about us. As you might have noticed my family has golden eyes. That means we are what we call vegetarians," I winked at Austin, remembering yesterday, "However, if you come across one of us with red eyes… Well, say your prayers that you don't smell too good." I said, the smile slipping off my face. I could see their fear clearly in their eyes as I let that last part sink in.

"But… how can you be vegetarians? Don't you need blood or something to survive?" the boy in the corner asked.

"We can't die from not eating, however we will probably go insane if we don't. We drink from animals, it's not the same as human blood but we manage. But, there's always a risk that we might slip, we try desperately not to, and I'm proud to say I've never tasted a human in my life, but it's not easy. And, I was apparently going to have my first one today if Alice hadn't seen and prevented it." I looked at Austin, seeing all the color drain from his face as realization dawned on him.

"you… you were going to eat me?" He said with a faint voice. Everyone held their breaths waiting for me to answer.

"Apparently so… You see, while we can resist you quite easily as you are now, if you shed blood, and you were about to shove it in my face I might add, it's a whole other story."

"Eh, don't worry Austin, our Bella is a nice girl, you should have seen her when she was human, she was hilarious!" I turned and watched Emmett walk towards us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Em, what are you doing here? I'm sure it's not to make fun of my former lack of balance, am I right?" I said as he stopped beside me.

"Nope! Alice said the self defense teacher was going to ask you to demonstrate what you can do, so she thought it would be funny if I was here as well, seeing as you are tiny and I'm huge." He boomed with laughter at his last remark before shutting up when I stomped on his foot.

"How did you know that?" Jason asked, obviously curious.

"Eh, our sis just knows stuff, and she's always right too, but don't you think about that too much, it'll only give you a headache." Emmett stepped forward and looked at the class who were slowly trying to back up even further.

"Em, you're scaring them." I said, laughing at his confused expression.

"I am?" he stared at me, clearly not getting the point.

"Yes Emmet, you can look quite intimidating, even if I know you really are teddy bear." I joked and punched his arm – hard.

"Ouch Bells, that's not necessary!" he muttered as he rubbed his arm where I'd hit him.

"Um, guys, we don't have much time left of this lesson, would you care to show us what you can do?" Jason looked at us with curious eyes.

I nodded and threw myself at Emmett faster than he could react, making him slide across the wooden floor and hit the wall on the other side with a thud. I turned around to the class and said, "As you can see, Em is clearly bigger than me, and I have to admit that he is stronger than most of us, but I'm faster and hopefully smarter as well." I smiled and jumped out of the way when Emmett tried to grab me at full speed, making him run head first into the other wall.

"Emmett, look what you did!" I yelled as he walked back from the hole in the wall, pieces of plaster covered his hair and shoulders. He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled an apology to the coach before standing next to me again.

"Well, I guess that demonstrated our speed and our strength…" I said, deep in thought, "is that enough coach?"

"Um. Yes, thank you Bella, Emmett." He scratched his head and faced the rest of the class, "you better get going to your other classes or else you'll be late." He turned and walked into his office where I could hear him sit down and open a bottle of some kind. Poor guy, this couldn't be a very pleasant day for him.

The speakers situated around the school gave out some static before the principal's voice rung out, "Can the Cullen family please come to my office immediately."

I looked at Emmett who simply shook his head at my silent question; he had no idea what was going to happen either.

* * *

**AN/** Well, I hope you like this, I've been working on it for… um… approximately five hours. Yes, I write slowly when I'm sick. My thoughts are sluggish too.  
**Remember, I love all reviews, so please do continue writing them.  
/Prismaa**


End file.
